


Promise Kept

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst, Character Death, Depressed Castiel, F/F, F/M, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, In the Cage, M/M, Not A Fix-It, Not Beta Read, Sort of a Happy Ending?, Suicide, With Adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1261651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you sure?" he asked the group. They all nodded,Becky making a strangled noise of her approval. He nodded silently and plopped in the disc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise Kept

Dean took a deep breath as he held the disc titled _"Goodbye Strangers_ ~~ _Not really strangers_~~ _"_  in his hand. "Are you sure?" he asked the group. They all nodded,Becky making a strangled noise of her approval. He nodded silently and plopped in the disc. Castiel was staring at them,dark bags under his eyes,the same sex hair,his wide blue eyes looking sincerely sorry. He had on his old tie that Anna made a strangled noise into as she hugged it tightly.

 _"If you're watching this,then it uh,worked,most likely."_ Cas said into the camera a sad smile toying on his lips.

 _"So. I should start with the love of my now dead life,"_ he said being his old akward self " _Dean I loved you. I loved you so much. I'm sorry. I need you to keep going,I don't want to see you up in Heaven anytime soon. And if you do that,I'm going to beat your ass into Hell."_

Dean laughed sullenly at that comment.

 _"Meg. I know you're there. You were the best best friend ever. You made me and Dean get together after you locked us in a closet. Thank you for that."_ Cas said pointedly and Meg whispered "Your fucking welcome,oblivious idiot." fondly.

 _"Chuck. Becky. You two are both amazing matchmakers and friends. If it weren't for you,Charlie and Gilda wouldn't have gotten together,making us explode from the sexual tension radiating from the two."_ Cas smiled at the camera. It was an honest to God smile that made Dean wish he hadn't offed himself.

 _"Anna you need to get your shit together little sister. And by that I mean get together with Jo. You are both so in love it hurts not to see you together."_ he said,and Jo blushed a furious red as Anna intertwined their fingers.

 _"Gabriel,Sam. Thanks for double dating with me and Dean. And for letting me borrow your camera that I'm using to film this not to film that cute bunny hopping around,"_ he said which made Gabe and Sam smile sadly  _"I love you all. You were my family. I'll see you all in the afterlife."_

The video ended. Nobody left the Winchester home that day. Or the next. They all stayed for three days to mourn. And nobody really stopped talking after highschool. Because they were a family,and they all love and remember Castiel. When they died,they all found Castiel waiting for them.

He kept his promise,he saw them in the afterlife. 


End file.
